Lech, Gay, Porn, and Fingers - A Bear Nuts Story
by Jezelu
Summary: Lech and Gay are kind of together, but not really, well yes actually really, it's complicated. Lech likes to get off. Gay loves Lech. What happens when Lech decided to get a little risque. Warning: Is a NSFW Fanfiction involving Glech Gay/Lech


Gay had become accustomed to helping Lech out with all of his needs. Their secret relationship had started after one of their fights, and ever since then gay had been doing whatever the blue bear wanted in private. Lech himself could not bring himself to view what he and gay had going on as a relationship, but regardless he still enjoyed the benefits of having the yellow bear under his thumb.

Whenever Lech was horny he would crassly declare it out loud regardless of where gay was, or who he was with. Fortunately the other bears just chalked it up to Lech being Lech, but Gay at this point had a much more intimate understanding of what Lech was trying to say. Gay would, sooner or later, find his way to wherever Lech had wandered off to, and proceed to completely submit to him. If Lech wanted to get sucked he got sucked, if Lech wanted to fuck he fucked the yellow bear, and if Lech just wanted to toy with Gay he toyed with Gay.

Gay was helplessly in love with Lech so he dared not refuse any of his request. Gay was somewhat ashamed of his actions; on account of him being somewhat in the closet, and him being rivals with Lech. Lech still annoyed the piss out of Gay most of the time, but he still could not bring himself to not feel the way he did about the blue bear. Gay was happy that Lech had at least kept their relationship a secret, but he believed that was more so due to Lech not wanting to come across as a fag to the other bears.

It had been about a month since Gay and Lech started fooling around, and the two of them had gotten fairly used to the routine by this point. All of the bears were sitting down watching television together. It was some half decent science fiction movie that Nerd had picked out, and Lech was finding it hard to keep up with all the weird names and alien races. Lech glanced over to Gay, who was busy trimming his nails, as he begin to feel a little horny.

"God this shit is boring!" Lech declared," It's been nothing but talking for the past twenty minutes!"

"The Dialogue is necessary in order to get a better understanding of the chara... ," Nerd began to explain.

"Yea yea yea," Lech said dismissively as he rolled his eyes," How about we put on some porn instead?"

"Of course you would suggest that," Gay says as he gives Lech a judging look.

"Can it fruit," Lech says snidely," Let the real men decide."

"I'm cool with it," Evil says nonchalantly.

After a brief discussion with the other bears, Lech eventually gets his way. Nerd put up the most resistance, but he was somewhat horny himself. Many of the bears are fairly pent up due to them never have had sex before. The bears had pretty much had to acclimate to the fact that they were in a massive sausage party. Each of the bears had to deal with it in their own way, with the obvious exception of Gay. In the end, Convincing the bears to switch over to porn was not too difficult.

The bears then watched various sorts of heterosexual porn for the next half hour as they made various comments.

" Look at the ass on that one," Lech would exclaim as he drooled slightly at the mouth.

" That one sure can take a paddling," Evil would say with a malicious smirk.

These types of comments continued for a few more minutes, as Gay noted a few hot looking guys that he could find some solace in ogling.

"Mmm that looks like it feels nice," Prozac says," I wish I could get a blowjob."

Lech gave Prozac a look and went to say something before stopping himself. Lech realized he was the only bear getting any action at this point, and felt a little arrogant because of it. Lech had gotten himself pretty worked up, and was desperate for some action. He then had a dirty little idea pop into his head as he snickered to himself.

"I'm so fucking horny right now," Lech said as he glanced over to Gay who seemed not to of heard him.

"I said I'm fucking horny!" Lech said louder.

"We fucking heard you," Prozac said annoyed," Why do you always fucking say that?"

"Because I'm always horny," Lech said with a shrug.

"We all are," Death says in a somewhat depressed tone," But there's nothing we can do about it.

 _Nothing you can do about it._ Lech then looked over at Gay who had noticed Lech's signal this time. Gay gave Lech a nod as the blue bear smiled and just sat there smugly. After a minute Lech gave Gay another look and discreetly urged him to come over to him with his finger. Gay looked surprised and nervous, because usually Lech would go somewhere so they could fool around in private. This time Gay had no idea what Lech was expecting.

Gay awkwardly made his way over to the couch and tried not to attract to much attention to himself. Lech would just occasionally smirk at the yellow bear as he got closer to the couch. Gay then sat down next to Lech as he gave the blue bear a concerned look. Lech then just went back to watching the porn as if nothing had happened, much to Gay's confusion.

" How many of these guy's do you think have STDs," Crack said worriedly.

" Well it's not like you can catch it from just watching them," Nerd said hoping that Crack was no about to start freaking out.

"Just enjoy the damn porn," Lech shouted.

There was a few minutes of silence before the other bears began commenting once more. Gay was still sitting next to Lech as he began to feel very uncomfortable. Then out of nowhere Gay felt Lech grab on to his side as he pulled Gay a little closer to him. Gay had to fight off a blush as he felt his body press slightly against Lech's. None of the bears seemed to be paying the two of them any mind considering how they were all somewhat packed together as well.

"Oh wow she's really going to town with that finger isn't she," Evil remarked.

"Fuck yea she is," Lech added as the bears watched a girl finger herself.

Gay then felt Lech's hand which was sneaking around behind the gay bear begin to slide down. Gay was worried that somebody would see Lech's hand, but Lech was being very subtle and moving it slowly as to not draw any attention. Gay's body also obscured Lech's hand from the vision of any of the bears sitting on the floor in front of them. Gay tried not to flinch as Lech slid his hand over his ass. Gay turned to look at the blue bear, who just ignored him entirely as he continued to look forward. Gay decided to do what Lech was doing in order to avoid suspicion, but it was very hard. Lech was happy that Gay did no try to move away from him as he made his advancements. It made him feel very manly to have this level of control over the gay bear.

"Hey Prozac what would you give to be able to tap an ass like that," Lech commented.

" I would be happy just to get somebody who likes me," Prozac responds.

 _Oh I have someone who likes me alright, and he is sitting right next to me. Just ask Gay how much he loves my dick Prozac._

Lech then give's one of Gay's cheeks a little squeeze as the yellow bear struggles not to squirm around. Lech suddenly adopts a haughty smirk on his face as he continues to grope Gay's ass in various places. Gay enjoys being played with, but he does begin to worry that one of the bears will notice what is going on. The idea of him being caught with Lech groping his ass cheeks does begin to turn him on, despite his fears. Gay begins to grow a half chub, but fortunately several of the bears are boned up right now so no one pays much attention.

" Hey you guy's don't mind if I jerk off do you?" Lech asks crudely.

" Do you have to do that here," Prozac asks.

" Tankeds already doing it," Lech says gesturing over to Tanked who is occasionally grabbing at his member," And so is Gimp."

Prozac looks down and sees Gimp give him a shrug as he continues to jerk off out in the open.

"You know what fine," Prozac concedes as he looks at his own erect penis," Just don't get too loud."

Lech then begins using his other hand to jerk off lightly as he starts pinching Gay's ass. Gay is fairly uncomfortable right now, but that makes it even hotter for him. He is surrounded by a bunch of dudes who are getting off to porn as he has his ass played with by his lover. Needless to say Gay is in a bit of a daze. Lech continues to pinch Gay causing him to almost yelp every once in a while. Lech even occasionally would slide two of is fingers underneath Gay and tickle his taint.

Gay then felt Lech's hand retreat as he glanced over to see the blue bear jerking off in earnest. Lech gives Gay a little wink as he takes the hand that had been groping him and coated its fingers in the precum leaking out of his blue dick. Gay realized what he intended to do and just sat there and accepted it. He glanced around and noticed the virtually all the bears were focused on the porn, and many more of them had begun playing with themselves such as Nerd, Crack, and even Prozac.

Gay felt Lech's hand begin to push behind him once more, and sat up a bit in order to help it move along. Lech momentarily smirked at Gay before returning his attention to the porn. Lech looked forward to fingering the fuck out of his fruit's ass, and he also enjoyed how cooperative Gay was. Lech enjoyed having a bitch, and was proud to be the only one in their family to have one.

Lech then found his way to Gay's ass crack as he began using his fingers to trace up and down as he got a good feel of Gay's inner ass. Gay was rock hard right now, and he was beginning to struggle against his need to fall to the floor and beg the perverted bear to fuck him right in front of everyone. Lech then began to focus his finger's on Gay's anus, as he poked around at the entrance. After a while Lech penetrated one of his precum soaked fingers into Gay's ass and began to wriggle it around. He stopped for a moment to allow gay to squirm around in place a bit, before he inserted his second finger and began to wriggle them both around as they sank deeper and deeper into Gay's ass. Gay couldn't take it anymore and went to start jerking off.

"No," Lech whispered so quietly that Gay almost did not hear.

Lech then shook his head and Gay decided to not jerk off. Lech smiled and nodded at Gay as he pushed his fingers even deeper into Gay's ass as he went past his knuckles. Gay was leaking precum onto the couch as he looked around to see that all the bears were now beating off. Lech soon went as deep as he could with his two fingers as Gay felt him hit a certain spot that made his dick begin to freak out and twitch. Lech then removed his fingers, and then slammed them back inside unexpectedly as Gay let out a light moan. Fortunately the other bears were too preoccupied to notice. Lech continued to anally assault Gay with his fingers, as all the bears around them jerked off. Soon gay could not handle it anymore and began to cum right in front of everyone. He shot several streams of cum onto the couch and floor, as Lech began to withdraw his hand. Gay then saw a few of the other bears begin to cum too.

"Guys stop," Prozac protested as he continued to jerk off," At least use tissues your cumming all over the place."

"I'll use something," Lech declares as he stands up on the couch and begins beating his meat at a fast pace.

Gay gives the blue bear a confused look as he lies there recovering from his orgasm. Lech then turns and begins to jerk off right towards Gay who is too spent to move. Lech smiles down at the guy who he views as his own personal cum toy, and Gay returns a weak smile to the guy he loves. Lech then cums all over Gay's body as Gay just lies there and takes it.

"Aww Yea bitch!" Lech shouts with a grunt as he wipes his dick off on Gay's forhead.

"Lech what the hell!" Prozac shouts as he begins to grow enraged.

Gay suddenly snaps out of his trance and realizes all the bears are staring at them. Gay grows fearful and immediately gets up and begins freaking out and he runs to the bathroom to wash up. Lech goes to follow him with a smirk on his face, but he is stopped by Prozac.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Prozac yells," why did you cum on Gay."

"Yeah that was a dick move," Nerd adds.

"Oh he'll be fine," Lech says dismissively as he tries to leave the room.

"Not so fast Lech I think you and I need to have a talk about manners," Prozac says as he begins to transform.

Lech goes to defend himself, but is suddenly zapped from behind by Death as he falls over and collapses.

 _The things I do to get my rocks off..._


End file.
